


a.k.a Not In My Halls! - Bucky Barnes

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Marvel Imagines [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hot, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Rough Sex, Slightly Possessive Bucky, based on an imagine, metal-arm angst, not in an abusive way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Bucky fucking you up against a wall and then next morning is upset to find that his metal hand left bruises on your body but you reassure him that they don’t hurt and you have a tender make-out session in the shower.  That's it.  My summary is the Imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a.k.a Not In My Halls! - Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the Brunette here. I hope you enjoy. This is based off of an imagine from DirtyMarvelImagine on Tumblr. They're pretty cool, you should check them out.

Your back slams back against the door to your room. Bucky pushes flush against you; it is almost as if he wants to become one with you, to be a part of you and to never be apart. His arousal is caught between the two of you, and his hips flex and push against yours; his tongue in your mouth, roughly pushing, licking and retreating. Bucky moans against your mouth and you tangle both hands in his long locks, tugging slightly.

“Bucky, we should really take this inside, before Tony catches us on surveillance,” you say, barely managing to take your lips away from his. Bucky pulls his head back, eyes dark and stormy; his ragged breath meets with yours. You take this moment of stillness to turn and place your hand against the scanner. The door whooshes open and the moment that there is enough space, Bucky is backing you up again. Once the door is shut, you push against Bucky’s heaving chest. Within this space, you quickly rip your shirt off and unclasp your bra, letting it dangle at your elbows as you undo your jeans and toe your shoes and socks off. Jeans pushed down to your feet, you let the bra slip off of your arms. You look up, smirking at Bucky. Once you’re standing tall again, he rushes forward. One of his arms go around your waist and you wrap your arms around his shoulders, using this as leverage you pull yourself up and wrap your legs around his waist. He quickly turns and slams you up against the closest wall. The air rushes out of both of your chests.

For a long moment you stay still. Bucky’s forehead is rested against yours, his metal arm around your waist for extra support; you can feel that hand opening and closing against your hipbone. You reach forward and latch onto Bucky’s lower lip, holding on lightly with your teeth. Time rushes forward in a frenzy of movement; hands roam and desperate, hot kisses are given. Bucky pulls back just enough to take his shirt off, with a little help from you. Your hands wonder over his chest, your fingertips following the lines of his muscles, and nails scratching lightly over his nipples. Bucky’s own hands clutch at your thighs and ass.

“Don’t say another man’s name when we’re about to fuck,” Bucky growls. “I want you to only be thinking about me, doll.” His metal fingers make quick work of ripping your panties to ribbons, fully opening you up to him. A low chuckle escapes your kiss bitten lips; Bucky laves hot, open mouthed kisses on your neck. He bites at you pulse point, marking you. You score your nails down his shoulder blades, eliciting a ragged moan out of the blue eyed man.

“I’m sorry; let me make it up to you, Bucky,” you whisper in his ear before nipping his ear lope. Bucky has had enough teasing. He quickly slips a hand between the two of you, pulling his zipper down and smirking when his knuckles graze your wet heat and clit, causing you to gasp. “Bucky, _please_ ,” you whine, but he ignores your plea. His metal fingers gently stroke your heat, a counter point to his harsh nips at your throat, before rubbing quick circles around your clit. You are already tense and on edge and Bucky’s fingers quickly bring you to climax. You bite down on his shoulder as you quake through your first orgasm.

Bucky gives you precious little time to recover before he lines himself up and quickly thrusts forward. You both still, breathing harshly; you hang on tightly to Bucky’s shoulders while he pants into your neck. You push your hips forward, letting him know you’re ready. “Don’t be gentle,” you breathe. Hunger and heat blaze in Bucky’s eyes. He adjusts his metal grip on your thigh and puts the other behind your back. Bucky quickly snaps his hips forward, pushing you back and up the wall a little. Biting on your neck, he sets up a brutal pace. It’s fast and deep and rough. This is what you’ve both need. You tangle a hand in his hair and give it a quick tug, causing Bucky to flex his hips forward even faster twice; hair pulling was a kink you both enjoyed and with his glorious mane of hair, you both have fun.

There’s a heat that’s been building between your thighs, and it being pulled tight into a growing pit; you’re getting close. Bucky’s getting close too; his rhythm starts to falter and he’s pushing faster. You close your eyes to the onslaught of sensations; the cold wall at your back, the fire of Bucky’s touch, the heat of your own skin, and the delicious tension in your core. And the sounds Bucky’s making. They will be the death of you. Low growls, rough pants, and nearing the end, he lets out little desperate gasps and whines.

“Open your eyes,” he grounds out; he’s stopped thrusting and is grinding in place, leaving you teetering on the edge. You manage to get your eyes open half way. His face is there, his forehead resting against yours. His mouth is open and plush, and his eyes are alight with something primal. His flesh hand darts between the two of you, his thumb quickly finding that bundle of nerves that stokes your flame even hotter. You clench around him once, twice, and then you’re keening in the back of your throat. The tension has snapped and all your pleasure rushes down. Your pulsing walls and fast, breathy gasps pull Bucky over with you; his face buried in your neck and his teeth biting down, he lets out the most delicious growl you’d ever heard. He continues to thrust through your pleasure, prolonging both of your orgasms. Finally he stills; the room is heavy and your harsh pants fill the air.

Long moments pass. When you finally break the silence, your voice is thick and low.

“Hey, Bucky,” you say carding a hand through your hair.

“Yeah doll?”

“I’m not tired at all,” a slow smile graces your face.

Bucky’s head slowly tips up, left eyebrow arching.

“I think I can help you with that.”

***The Next Morning***

You wake up slowly. The room is gray and cold, but your back is pleasantly warm. Bucky shifts in his sleep, his arm loosening from your waist a bit. You contemplate rolling over and going back to sleep, but you feel more than a little sticky after last night’s activities and a shower sounds excellent. Shifting forward slowly, you manage to leave the bed without waking your partner.

Walking in front of the bathroom mirror, you get a good look at your body. Your neck has numerous small/medium hickeys and one extremely dark spot from where Bucky had bit down when he came. There are some bruises on your thighs and rear, and from the looks of them, Bucky had made the darker ones with his left hand. Wincing, you wonder how Bucky will react; you could care less and even enjoy the slight ache as a reminder of what had happened and you trusted him to never hurt you. You had even encouraged him to be rougher than usual. But he had always been worried about accidently hurting you, especially with his metal appendage. _We’ll cross this bridge when we get there._

The shower felt exquisite. The warm water soothed your muscles (some of which you didn’t even now you had) and the fresh scents of the soap and shampoo were invigorating. A cold blast suddenly hit your back. Turning you saw Bucky staring at your legs and rear with dismay.

“I woke up, and you weren’t there. The water was running so I figured I’d…oh my God.” Panic filled his eyes and voice and he barely got the sentence out . You turn, opening your arms becoming for him to come forward; he does so reluctantly. You put one arm across his shoulders and one hand on his cheek.

“Bucky, look at me.” His gaze is still downcast. “Hey, look at me,” you whisper, pulling his chin up, gently urging him to look at your face.

“You didn’t hurt me. Okay? I’d let you know if you’d hurt me; but you never have and I know you never will.”

Bucky still looks unsure; he’s holding on to you, but his left arm hangs looser than the right. Standing on tip toes, you reach forward and place a gentle kiss on his plush lips. Before you pull away, he responds, kissing you, gently, back. His mouth moves slowly over yours, almost ghosting at times. Bucky runs one hand up and down your side, the other cups your face. You feel his muscles starting to relax. Bucky’s tongue sweeps across your bottom lip and you open for him. His tongue slowly enters your mouth and gently explores. This kiss feels just like the first one you had shared. It’s soft, halting, and like you’re learning each other all over again; you could kiss him a million times and each time learn something new. You feel yourself melting into his touch, and you have to hold on to his shoulders for support until eventually, you break apart.

“I love you,” you whisper barely audible over the running water.

Bucky swallows hard, eyes desperately searching your face. “I love you, too.”

***Same Morning Five Levels Down***

“For the love of God! Steve, look at this. Just _look _at this,” Tony sputters, his hands gesturing to the computer monitors. Steve watches the footage with a concerned look on his face.__

 _ _“Your old war buddy was doing the horizontal tango in the halls of _my_ tower yesterday and when I say tower, I mean one of the twenty homes I own. What do you have to say about this, huh? He’s supposed to by house-trained.”__

 _ _

Steve just looks at Tony pityingly. “Tony, they were both clothed. They were not having sex in the hall and I really think you need to turn your focuses somewhere else instead of cyber stalking the other Avengers,” Steve says before walking away, leaving Tony dumbfounded.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, take a note. If you catch anyone getting too frisky in the halls again, you turn the sprinkler system on them.”

“Does that include you and Ms. Potts?”

“Of course not,” Tony replies looking offended. “It’s _my_ tower. I can do what I want.”

__


End file.
